Boarding Life Madness
by IcyNirvana
Summary: Vulcan the Quilava decides to go to a boarding school. He finds a good friend and room-mate, Cryo, and faces a big dilemma. His life will be twisted, but in what ways? M for some language and explicit content(lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N Whelp, looks like this will really happen. I know, most of you will think that I'm biting off more than I can chew. For this fic, everyone is a pokemon, no morphs since I find it a bit easier to write. Note: Rating may change to M later on in the fic** **as I ****_might_**** write a lemon or two. Reviews please!**

**Added: By the way, these first two chapters were written some time ago. I've just made up my mind to post it. Feedback will be appreciated**

* * *

><p>I looked at my father. He was speaking to the receptionist<p>

"Uh… I wish for my child to board at this school" he said. That's right, I'm going to become a boarding student here at Seion High School. The receptionist showed us to a room that was labled 'Head of Boarding'. We entered as the receptionist went back to her desk. An Absol was sitting there, doing some paperwork. She looked up and saw my father, a Zorua, and me, a Quilava.

"May I help you?" She asked

"I wish for my son to board at this school" My dad replied

"Name?" She asked, her voice seemed dull.

"Vulcan Umbraculo" I replied. She checked some kind of list for a minute, with us standing there in silence, before looking up again

"Room 22, SM house. The code to get in the house is 2356" She said, handing me a key. We thanked her and left the school office.

"Guess I'll take my leave now, don't want to bother you too long, eh?" My dad said to me

"Ok! Bye dad!" I said, before turning around and following the signs to the location of the boarding houses. It led me to a split in the path. The signs pointed to each of the path. They were labeled SM, LM, A and M. I took the path that the sign saying SM pointed to. I walked towards the 4-storey building in front and entered the code at the front door.

Going inside, it looked good enough. A small entrance hall with the laundry room to the side. I walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the rooms starting with 2 are. Down the corridor I went, until I came up to the room labeled 22.

"Let's see who my roommates are" I muttered to myself. I opened the door and stepped inside and saw nobody

"Hm… looks like I'll have a room to my own!" I mumbled. I went inside, closed the door behind me, and chose the bed closest to the door. There were two other beds that were empty. I smiled to myself, _'I sure do hope I get the room to myself! I really hate getting attention from others'_. Yes… I was shy, at least until I get to know the person

I started to unpack, the first thing coming out of my first luggage, my 'tech bag', is my gaming laptop, I placed it on the large table. The newest Razer Blade, daddy got it for me. Next came the Razer Ouroboros mouse and Razer Tiamat 7.1 gaming headset. I brought out the two Rokit 8 G3 I had in my bags, it was the main reason why my bag was heavy. I placed them on either side of the laptop, leaving it unplugged from the laptop. I usually use it when I want to listen to music without headphones, or when I DJ'ed using my Macbook pro and Traktor Kontrol S4. Lastly, I took out the charger for the Razer Blade laptop and a cooling pad.

I set it all up in about 5 minutes. I left my Traktor Kontrol S4 and my Macbook pro in the bag, putting it on the floor beside the desk. Next to be unpacked were my clothes, there was a wardrobe for each person. I unpacked all my clothes in it. After doing that, I turned on my laptop and opened some music, plugging my speakers in. At once, music started playing, it was 2nd Flight by Approaching Nirvana. I laid down on my bed

"Aahh~ This is the life…" I sighed happily. Then there were sounds of footsteps coming from outside, stopping at the door, a jingling of keys. Oh no… I hope this isn't what I think it is… The door suddenly slammed open. In came a Shinx and a Fennekin. The Shinx was wearing black glasses and an electric yellow scarf while the Fennekin only wore a red scarf

"-And I told him, screw you!" The Fennekin was saying. The Shinx laughed slightly. Then both of them noticed the song blaring from my speakers. I quickly got up and stopped it.

"Um..uh…" I fidgeted on the spot. Why did I have to have a full room? The two snapped out of their thoughts and rushed over.

"Wow! Those are great!"

"Must be expensive! How did you get it?!" They asked me, admiring my setup.

"Oh, right! I'm Cryo and this is Jack, the super-childish and innocent Shinx" The Fennekin introduced

"I-I'm Vulcan… Vulcan Umbraculo, and as f-for the s-set up, daddy got it for m-me" I stuttered back

"Anyways! Don't have much time to waste, let's unpack!" Cryo said, Jack nodded. I then realized that they have two tables for each person, and so I also unpacked what's left. I set up my Macbook pro and Traktor Kontrol next to my gaming set. When I looked around, I saw that Cryo was also kind of a gamer too. He had a MSI GS60 2QE Ghost Pro 3K and a Razer Blackadder. He had some normal headphones.

Jack was the quickest to unpack since he just had his Macbook retina. After unpacking, we all chatted, well, mostly them chatting and I listening

"So… C-Cryo… Doesn't your name mean s-something about ice?" I asked

"Yes, my mother is a Glaceon and my father is a Delphox. And they named me Cryo because somehow, my flames are blue like ice" He demonstrated by blowing a small ember into his paw. The small fireball was a sky-blue in color.

"My turn to ask a question!" Jack cheered loudly as the others sweatdropped, "Vulcan, why are your eyes' colors different?" He asked. I fidgeted nervously

"C'mon mister God of Fire" Cryo encouraged

"W-well… The truth is…. My eye… uh, I was born like this! Yeah" I came up with the excuse on the fly. I didn't want to tell them the truth about my dad sacrificing his eye for mine. I just hope they bought it

"Oh…" They both said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Hey Cryo!" A black fox burst into the room

"Hey Max!" Cryo greeted

"M-Max? Since when did you become a boarding student?" I asked, curious

"I was always a boarding student! I'm in room 23, next to you!" The Zorua yipped happily

"And how did you know Cryo?"

"Are you kidding? He's the most popular kid in our year!" Max replied, shocked

"O-oh" I replied. Damn… I just hope I'll stay unnoticed

"Whoaaa! Who's this belong to?" Max went over to my computer setups

"M-me" I replied

"It's so good!" Max said

"I know right?" Jack said

"Say… Vulcan, what does your father do anyway?" Cryo asked me. I froze in shock. I can't tell them about daddy, what do I do? _'Dad? What should I say, they asked me what your job is'_ I sent the telepathic message with the help of the amulet around my neck

**_'Tell them the truth. I don't want you to lie to your friends, just be sure to tell them to keep it a secret'_** I heard.

"W-well… I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not"

"Come on! We will!" They encouraged me

"Um… Well… My real parents are dead" They gasped at this, but I ignored them and continued, "I've been adopted by some very kind people… Currently… M-my dad is P-Pyro… The Shadow Mew" I nervously stuttered. They could very well assume I was lying and not be friends with me anymore. What do I do then?

"Really?! So, you're the one?"

"The Child of the Shadow Mew?"

"That they mentioned in the newspaper?!" Wait… newspaper?

**_'Whoops… looks like I didn't remove the article in the newspaper. Heeheehee' _**I heard in my head

**_'AQUA! I swear… You are soooooo careless sometimes!'_** Another voice shouted, must be daddy scolding uncle Aqua again. I sighed

**_'It was justified! I was busy!'_** I heard uncle Aqua whine

**_'You should be more responsible! This is serious you know?!'_** Dad continued scolding his brother. Wasn't dad supposed to be the younger brother of the two?

"Yes. I'm intrigued, what does the newspaper say?" I asked them

"Basically, it says something along the lines of a street Quilava being adopted by Pyro when he was caught stealing from the Shadow Mew at some hot springs. Then it just described how kind Pyro was and how honoured the region is to accommodate him"

"Oh… Right… Can I a-ask you guys to p-please keep quiet about t-this? P-please?" I pleaded. Mostly because I don't want lots of attention from everyone

"Sure!" They all replied

"T-thank you" I smiled

"That explains all the things you have and how you got them" Jack said

"Y-yes…. Dad got them for me. If you want something, I might be able to ask him to get them. He's a very nice person"

"It's alright! I don't want to bother him too much" They all smiled

"Well… It's getting late, let's all go to bed. We have classes tomorrow" Cryo proposed and we all nodded. Max went back to his room and we got in bed. I turned the lights off

"Good night everyone" I said

"Good night" Both of them replied

* * *

><p><strong>AN First chapter done. I hope it is to most, if not all, of your likings! Reviews and ideas please**


	2. Weird

Chapter 1: Weird…

**Vulcan: Yeah, 'nother chapter!**

**Cryo: Yep! I'm excited for this!**

**Vulcan: [Blush] M-me t-t-too**

**PD: Remember!**

**Vulcan: Please**

**Cryo: Review!**

****Added: By the way, these first two chapters were written some time ago. I've just made up my mind to post it. Next chapter(s) will be posted as I write it, how frequent depends on the votes in the poll(When PTV's poll goes down). Feedback will be appreciated****

* * *

><p>"Y-You don't have to do this, y-you k-know?" I nervously stuttered, he stepped lightly towards me.<p>

"Why? I know you want it~" He slowly said

"B-But i-its wrong- Mmph?!" I was interrupted as he pressed his lips against mine. I know it's wrong, but it feels so good… It feels so good. I started to relax and kiss him back. The kiss was full of passion, full of love for each other. Cryo… I didn't know you felt this way towards me

"Vulcan" He whispered, his paw started trailing down my body

"Yes?" I whispered back. Will he go further?

"Vulcan!" He said

"Cryo, what is it?

"Vulcan! Wake up or I'll shish kebab your ass!" I yelped and shot up in my bed so fast, my head bonked with Cryo's. I looked around and saw that Jack was already up, but why is he chasing his tail?

"Ow, ow, ow…" I looked to the side of my bed, Cryo was on his back, rubbing his head with a paw

"S-sorry!" I quickly apologised

"At least you woke up. By the way, what were you dreaming about? You looked so happy, grinning and drooling!" I quickly brought my paws up to my face to cover the blush as I thought about the dream

"Uh… I-I can't r-remember it!" I lied

"Why're you blushing?" Jack asked, suddenly at my side. I squeaked

"Uh… Erm… Uh…. L-let's go to the first l-lesson!" I quickly avoided the question, my voice a little higher than usual. Good thing I packed my school bag with the books for the first 2 lessons. I grabbed the bag and walked, quickly, out of the room. But not before I heard Cryo mutter

"Weird"

* * *

><p>My first class was Chemistry… Needless to say, I used telepathy with dad for help. All the while, Jack, who was in my class too, glanced at me every so often. Sometimes asking me why I knew so much and was so quiet.<p>

**_'_****_Dad?'_**

**_'_****_Yeah?'_**

**_'_****_What's an empirical formula?'_**

**_'_****_It's the simplest ratio of each element in the compound that is still a positive integer, a whole number'_**

**_'_****_Thanks'_**

**_'_****_Ask me if you have any questions, I'm getting bored sitting around'_**

Right, forgot that the great and powerful Shadow Mew does not actually have a job, unless you count disciplining his brother. I raised my hand and answered the question that was asked, to the teacher's surprise. Apparently they've never studied this before, I noticed that most of the other kids were also staring at me, Jack also narrowed his eyes. Ok… never answering all the questions again. I shrank into my stool from the attention.

"Ok… As Vulcan said, the empirical formula of a compound is…" I tuned the teacher out and got lost in my thoughts, mostly about the dream. I hope that my face doesn't have a blush on it. Do I really like Cryo that way? Hm… better yet, am I straight, bi or gay? These thoughts swirl around my head, making me lose track of time. I finally snapped out of it when the bell rang, signalling the end of period one and the start of period two. We were dismissed by our teacher and I started heading towards the English classroom

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Max and Jack both running to catch up

"Hah...hah… How did you answer all those questions? Hah… hah..." Max panted. Right, I forgot he was also in the class. Now, how should I explain this?

"Uh…Well…erm… I'll explain later, maybe! Let's quickly go, don't want to be late!" I sprinted away, leaving them staring in confusion. _'Shit'_ I thought while sprinting.

* * *

><p>I sighed as the bell rang once again. I found out that English was boring, even dad agreed. At least it's lunch time now. I didn't feel like eating lunch so I just went back to my room… to find that a lot of people were in there, some admiring my set up, some chatting around. I came, I saw, I fled.<em> 'Must be Cryo's popularity' <em>I figured. I walked up to the rooftop of the boarding house, I know that we weren't supposed to come up here but I find it quiet enough for me. The rooftop was simple, there was a water tank up here and the rest is wide, flat space. There were no walls bordering the open space. I lay down, spread out on the roof top, under the sun. Aahh… this is bliss… as I almost dozed off…

"Vulcan!" I sighed, what now? I saw Max making his way slowly to the edge of the rooftop where I lay

"I-It's really high up! Let's g-go down… It's not safe up here" Max said, looking over the edge. Indeed, it is very high up.

"Okay… let's go down, it's almost the end of lunch break anyways" I made way down the stairs and back into my room. Thankfully, the crowd had cleared out. I looked at my timetable and saw that I have a 'Work Period' next, followed by Biology.

**_'_****_Dad, what do I do in work period?'_**

**_'_****_It's basically more like 'Free Period', you go in, sign in with the librarian and then do anything you like'_**

**_'_****_Oh… anything?'_**

**_'_****_As long as you remain in the library and it isn't noisy or distracting anyone'_**

**_'_****_Ok… Am I allowed to take in my laptop?'_**

**_'_****_I think you can, or maybe just take your phone in'_**

**_'_****_I'll take my phone'_**

**_'_****_What would you use it for?'_**

**_'_****_I need to read up on some stuff, I haven't been educated much, I've gotta learn things'_**

**_'_****_Want a private lesson with me?'_**

**_'_****_Using telepathy?'_**

**_'_****_How else?'_**

**_'_****_Sounds good!'_**

**_'_****_Okay, contact me when you're ready'_**

**_'_****_Thanks dad'_**

I smiled. Dad's willing to help me, that's good. I didn't put anything into my bag, they were supposed to give us the textbook in biology class, as opposed to some lessons where we have buy them from the school shop. Once ready, I headed off to the library.

"Name?" The librarian asked once I entered

"Uh… Vulcan Umbraculo, I'm here for work period" I answered

"Mmhmm…" She found my name on the register and checked my name off. I went up the stairs and found an empty corner. I put my arms on the desk and rested my head on them, pretending to sleep. I then contacted dad

**_'_****_Dad? I'm ready'_**

**_'_****_What do you want to learn first, which subject?'_**

**_'_****_Maths'_**

**_'_****_Alright… let's see… … Okay! You know the basics of adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing right?'_**

**_'_****_Yes'_**

**_'_****_Then let's move on to fractions. Fractions are basically numbers…'_**

* * *

><p>It's amazing how fast you can learn these things. By the end of work period, I basically caught up to the other kids on maths. Dad says I'm a quick learner, but I think having a good teacher also contributes to the cause. I think work period just might be the lesson where I learn the most from. Biology was also boring as fuck… Just something about diffusion. Huh… I guess it's time for activities.<p>

"Come on, we'll go down to the gymnasium together" Cryo said. Apparently we were to choose a sport that we'll do for a term.

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd person<span>_

As Vulcan, Cryo, Jack and Max walked to the gym together. Cryo was lost in thought. _'Vulcan… what were you thinking and dreaming about? Smiling, drooling… I think I even heard my name once, not sure if it's my imagination or not…' He thought._

They soon reached the gym and mingled in the crowd. One of the gym teachers explained what choices we have for sports. We are to go to designated parts of the gym for each sport so they could see how many people want to join that sport. Cryo looked around and found Vulcan, heading towards the badminton section, he decided to also do badminton.

"Today we don't have to do it, they said activities start next week" Vulcan told Cryo as they walked back to the dorm. Vulcan then fell back and let the group of people that gathered around Cryo go in front of him. He was deep in thought, many things he wondered about, many answers he required. He was not paying attention and eventually tripped.

"Aaahh!" He screamed as his foot was twisted when he landed. This scream drew the attention of the group and other people, none more so than Cryo. He quickly ran back to Vulcan

"What happened?"

"I-I twisted my ankle when I t-tripped. It's not a p-problem" Vulcan seemed to shrink as he gathered the attention of many people

"I'll carry you back so you can just rest in bed" Before Vulcan could protest, Cryo lifted the Quilava up onto his back. Although Vulcan lay on Cryo's back comfortably, but his thoughts were troubled. _'Please don't… not now… please, if there is God, not now….'_ He thought

"Uh… Vulcan? Can you adjust yourself a bit? One of your back paw is digging into my back and I don't think it's comfortable, for both you and me" Vulcan froze instantly

"I-I-I …. M-my p-paws are already d-dangling off the s-s-sides…" Vulcan whispered. He looked ready to die of embarrassment, his face was as red as his fire. _'Seems like God just has too much free time and decide to embarrass me to death for entertainment. Kill me…'_ Vulcan thought

"Um…. Alright?" The Fennekin answered and fell silent. _'I think I'm starting to get the idea of what his dream was last night. I think I feel a wet spot on my back'_ He blushed hard

Once they reached their room and Cryo lay Vulcan down on his bed. Vulcan instantly pulled the duvet over himself, covering the entire of his small body. Cryo sweatdropped

"Uh… You just, erm… stay in bed, it'd be best for your ankle" Cryo said quietly. _'Great, now every moment between us will be awkward'_ both of them thought. Cryo then left the room. Vulcan eventually fell into a deep sleep

_'__Do I like him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>PD: So Vul, you straight, bi or gay?<strong>

**Vulcan: None of your business!**

**PD: Really now? I control you! [evil laugh]**

**Vulcan: Just what I need, an evil man controlling my life**

**Cryo: Just hope it gets better?**

**PD: What? His life or the situation between both of you?**

**Vulcan&Cryo: [Blush] Shut up!**

**PD: Anyways, reviews would be appreciated. Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!**

**Vulcan: Shut up!**


	3. Some relaxation

Chapter 2: Some relaxation

**{A/N} hello, this is a fresh update! (Yay!?) I don't know if you guys want this or not, but I'll write it. I'll admit, it's pretty damn hard to think up an idea to work with, but I'll manage. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: this chapter contains a lemon scene. No like=no read, no hate, no flames, no hard feelings :) keep in mind, this is the first lemon scene I've written. There'll be a warning before it and a notice after, so skip the part between those two if you don't want to read<strong>

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks, then months. I have been settling down nicely in the school, with everything going well for me, save for the awkward moments with Cryo and the lack of friends. Dad has played a very important role in my educational progress and general advice. Cryo and I had not talked together much after that... Incident.<p>

Currently, I'm walking towards the lake that's on the school site and I'm going to relax near that lake. For some reason, I find it very relaxing to lay down on the grass next to the lake, it's just so pleasant and calm, very relaxing indeed. To me, the days are starting to feel like they were merging together. It's a routine that I do every single weekday: wake up, go to breakfast, go to classes, lunch, more classes, sports or battling, come back to house, shower, dinner, homework then sleep. And the process repeats

On Saturdays and Sundays are pretty much free days, we can walk to town between 10am and 6pm, or we can do whatever. My weekends are usually spent doing any leftover homework, relaxing, (trying to) socialize or just playing games on my laptop.

Aaanyways, its night and I'm relaxing near the lake. The school has curfew at 10pm so I've got a few hours to relax before having to go back. I would guess that my friends, as in Max, Jack and Cryo, would be in our room. I closed my eyes. Aaah~ this is peaceful... ... ... A gurgling noise came from the lake. I took no notice, trying to enjoy my relaxing time. And, of course, something- or someONE had to interrupt it. The interruption came in a form I'd never imagine.

I was being dragged! I snapped my eyes open and saw a Vaporeon, dragging me by my hind paws towards the lake. Naturally, I tried to get up and run. But I soon found out that that was a bad idea. Once I tried to get up, the Vaporeon spat a small stream of water at my head, sending me down. I can't run, that much I knew, what does this Vaporeon want?

"Stay down. No need to panic, boy. It'll be more pleasurable if you cooperate" the Vaporeon spoke, its voice indicating that it's a female. I simply stayed still, not daring to move. It can't be that bad... Can it? ... ... Oooh boy, WAS I wrong!

"The fun's starting soon" the Vaporeon said, making me shiver nervously with her tone. She dragged me to the water's edge, I started to fidget nervously. Fire-types are not very good with water, we are in pain when very wet, except if the water is hot enough. And I can tell you, the lake's water is not hot, it's closer to freezing than to boiling.

"Brace yourself, cutie~" she whispered. I whimpered and did as she told. I was seriously contemplating calling dad, but decided against it. I want him to have his own relaxation time. She dragged me into the water quickly; I tried to scream but all that came out was a lot of silvery, mute bubbles. The pain was excruciating, I almost blacked out

* * *

><p><em>Lemon warning: (Vulcan x Vaporeon) Rape, Straight<em>

* * *

><p>The pain started to fade into a dull throb as my body numbed and my senses dulled. But this didn't prevent me from feeling her, she had let my back paw go. She then licked me! She licked my neck, kissed it. Then she swam underneath me. At first, I didn't know what she's going to do; but then she licked me again, this time between my back paws, she licked my sheath! I blushed furiously. Oh, no.<p>

"How does this feel, cutie pie?" She asked, her voice traveling through the water easily. I whimpered, more bubbles floating up.

Vaporeon than started rubbing my sheath slowly with her paw, trying to coax my penis out. She then kissed my lips; I was surprised and was about to shout out. She inserted her tongue in my mouth, poking around. As she continued her actions, I let out a silent moan. I'm starting to feel aroused

"About time" Vaporeon muttered. I tried once again to escape, but found out that I'm too weak to even move. My breath is also running out by the second. She licked my sheath a bit more, I tried to hold out but alas... I failed. I screamed and wailed in agony as my penis was exposed to water. You see, exposed flesh touching any water is like rubbing lots of salt in, at least for fire-types. And... Yeah, you can imagine how it burns and stings to have that part of your body exposed. The pain is even greater than being sent into the water by her, darkness was bordering my vision by this point.

She grinned and started licking my exposed penis, I was in so much pain. My penis was soon fully exposed, bringing in more pain for me and more fun for her. By now my voice has gone hoarse and I was just a sobbing wreck, I can't even think straight anymore. She then stopped licking, I thought it was over now. That was, until she started suckling the tip of my rod, which spurted a little pre. I moaned one last time before running out of breath. She seemed to see or sense this as she sighed and swam me back up to the surface. I quickly gasped for air, regaining part of my strength. I spotted the small patch of land next to me in the lake and quickly swimming to it at my full speed. I managed to crawl up the land before being tackled and pinned, sending my body into even more pain.

"No escaping. You've been a naughty little shit, but you're still cute~" She then opened her maw wide and lowered her head over my still-hard erection. The feeling of her cool and moist mouth sent shivers down my spine. I moaned, my voice still hoarse. She bobbed her head up and down my rod, suckling and using her tongue to circle the tip.

"P-please... Stop" I managed to groan out, she ignored it to my dismay

"It's time" she whispered, mostly to herself. She lifted herself up and moved directly above me. She kissed me once again before lowering her hind so that her puffy lower lips hover just above the tip of my penis. She then slowly lowered her body, I can feel the tip penetrating her pussy lips and I moaned again. She lowered herself until she was fully hilted, to which she rose and then lowered again. The feeling of her walls pressing against my penis felt so good, another spurt of pre lubricating it some.

"Mmph! So hot!" She grunted. Vaporeon then picked up the pace, slamming herself onto me hard and fast. I could feel pressure starting to build up, telling me that I'm near my climax. A few more slams and I felt her walls clench, along with my penis being covered by her cum. This sent me over the edge; while her walls were still clenched down, I came, my back arching. Ribbons of cum shot out into her, coating her insides white, I grunted and groaned

"Ooooohh yesss~" she moaned as I stopped cumming. She then lifted herself off of me, with a bit of difficulty. As she stood, I saw her vaginal lips overflowing with my seed.

* * *

><p><em>Lemon ends here<em>

* * *

><p>She then started to push me towards the water once again. I was too tired and in pain to move, so I settled for whimpering instead<p>

"Gotta get rid of evidence" I heard her mutter. No... Don't do this to me! As my paws touched the water again, I screamed bloody murder. The last thing I saw was a white and black blur hitting Vaporeon.

'I'm sorry dad' was my last thought before darkness consumed me

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} hey, I hoped I haven't botched the lemon up badly, it's my first time. And for those who didn't want to read it, I'm sorry that it took most of the chapter. No flames please, and review!**


	4. Mummy rules all

Chapter 3: Mummy rules all

**{A/N} Back again! I really hope you guys enjoy this fic… because if not, it seems like I'm wasting my time writing this fic for no-one to read. Review please! Thanks to Ghosty for the OC Arch**

* * *

><p>Ugh… I groaned once. Everything hurts so much… especially my lower parts. There's a very strong antiseptic smell that made my nose wrinkle.<p>

"Are you awake?" I heard a voice ask. Who was that? I didn't recognize the voice at all but I replied with another groan anyway

"Vulcan! You're awake!" Ah, this voice I recognize! It's Cryo! I felt him hug me with his forepaws. I slowly opened my eyes, getting them adjusted to the bright light. I found myself in a white room, with a window off to the side and a door to the other. I myself was on a bed, with an Absol on the right. I blushed slightly when I realize Cryo was on top of me.

"Are you okay, Vul? I was so worried!" Cryo asked, very concerned. I nodded

"How'd I end up here?" I asked him

"Oh, Arch, here" Cryo gestured to the Absol, who nodded, "Brought you here in the middle of the night. He claims that he did not know what happened, but I suspect him of having something to do with it" He whispered the last bit to me

"T-Thank you, Arch" I told him, very grateful. I was still a bit confused though, what was that black and white blur that saved me from Vaporeon?

"Arch? Was it you that saved me from the Vaporeon?" I asked. He looked surprised but quickly composed himself

"No. I just found you passed out on the ground and brought you here" I narrowed my eyes. It's really him, I can see small signs of lying. I mouthed thanks towards him, he looked surprised again but then nodded to me. I sat up slowly, Cryo supporting me.

"Where are we?" I asked him

"At a hospital near the school" He answered

"Oh… and why does this place have such a strong smell?"

"It's antiseptic, makes the place cleaner"

"I don't think this level of clean is healthy" I mumbled, making Arch and Cryo chuckle.

"By the way. Can you please tell me what happened? What's this about a Vaporeon? No one told me anything and I was very worried" Cryo suddenly turned serious

"Well…" I wasn't sure what to say, or rather, how.

"He has sustained injuries from exposure to water, which is very painful for fire-types. He was also raped by a Vaporeon while in the water. He was very close to death but an unnamed pokemon we can't find saved him" A voice said. I looked over and saw an Audino with a nurse's cap on her head walk in. Cryo gasped at this

"R-really?" He asked. I nodded and he hugged me fiercely

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Vul… I-I didn't-"

"Sshh, sshh. It's alright. What's past is past. We have to look forwards" I interrupted him. But they were hollow words, I couldn't even convince myself it. I wondered why… why me?

* * *

><p>I walked back to my room with Cryo. I've been told that I can leave the hospital, so Cryo offered to walk me back. Thankfully the hospital isn't far from the school, otherwise it would be painful. My lower body still feels sore, and I think that I'm walking with a limp.<p>

"That was a long walk" I told Cryo when we reached our room, flopping down onto the soft bed

"Yeah, that was"

"Guys!" Jack and Max came running in, "What happened?"

"You know… just walking Vulcan back"

"From where?" They both asked. I looked at Cryo questioningly

"They don't know?" I asked

"No… only I knew, and I rushed out of our room before anyone woke up" He explained sheepishly.

"So… where'd you guys go? On a date?" Max asked bluntly. We both instantly blushed

"No, we came from the hospital"

"Hospital? What happened to Vul?"

"Well… Should I tell them?" He asked me. I nodded yes and fell back onto my bed

"You see… last night, Vulcan was outside right?" They nodded, "Apparently he was dragged into the lake and raped by a Vaporeon"

I winced a bit at the memory while the others gave a shocked gasp

"Why didn't your dad come to help?" Max asked, a hint of anger in his voice. I'm pretty sure that that anger is directed to my dad for not helping me. I sighed

"I didn't let him know… I know he's kinda stressed right now and he doesn't need me on his list of problems" I explained. The others voiced protests, saying that he should care since I'm his son. I waved them off

* * *

><p>"You guys can go do whatever, you know? You don't have to stay here" I told all of them, who were sitting around chatting.<p>

"Are you sure, Vul?" Cryo asked, concerned

"Yes… I want some time alone, anyways. No offense guys, but… I need some time to think about things"

"I-If you say so" They said, hesitatingly, before leaving. Cryo spared me a last, caring glace before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Poor Fennekin, he must be very worried about me. I lay there on my bed, thinking about everything. Just as my thoughts were drifting to dark ones targeted at myself, I felt a sudden sense of weightlessness. Teleport, someone's teleporting me. A bright flash blinded me for a second, then I was in a dark void, floating around

"-how would he feel?! Think before you act!" A feminine voice shouted out. I don't know why, the voice sounded both scary and caring at the same time.

"I said I'm sorry Mew" I heard another voice, Pyro! Dad is here!

"Mew?" I whispered to myself. Apparently she heard

"And you! Vulcan!" I winced at her shouting, "As your mother, I cannot let you think those thoughts!"

"Mother?" I asked

"Yes… well… Pyro and I went out together not long ago. And if Pyro's your dad, I'll be your mother. But that's irrelevant!"

"Vulcan? Why are you here?" I saw Pyro, in his Shadow Mew form, looking at me in concern.

"And why are you, dad?" I asked curiously

"Your son, here, was thinking dark thoughts like you. And I don't like it! No!" She shouted

"Is this true, Vulcan?"

"And you, Py! I'm not done with you yet! What were you thinking?! You could've destroyed a region, no, several regions!"

"What happened?" I asked them, very confused. What did Pyro do? Or, want to do?

"Your father was about to use his darkest, most powerful attack and hit himself. To, and I quote, "Put myself out of my misery". That attack would've destroyed at least a region and make Psychic types in all nearby regions go brain-dead"

"Dad?" I looked at him. He looked down in shame

"Now, both of you! You need to stop these thoughts! Pyro I can stay with to help. But you Vul, if you don't improve, I'll have to send one of the legendaries to be your bodyguard!"

"Sorry, mummy" I mumbled. I need to improve, I wouldn't want to attract attention by having someone like Lugia or Zekrom following me about all the time. She closed her eyes and placed a paw on her head, shaking it slowly

"Sometimes I wonder if it's good or bad that Pyro adopted you. You seem to take on his personality and thoughts. Although you're not quite as sadistic"

"Mew, I said I'm sorry! I was just… devastated with Vulcan's condition h-he was…" Pyro trailed off. Mew nodded sympathetically

"I know what happened. I'm also sad but… you shouldn't do that. It would only sadden Vulcan, wouldn't it?"

"I-I guess… I'm sorry Mew. I'm sorry Vulcan"

"Good. Now, let us go back!" She cuddled Pyro and teleported me back to my room

**_'Mom rules all' _**I heard my dad chuckle with the telepathic connection

_'Yeah'_ I thought back, also chuckling

**_'I heard that!'_** Mew's voice sounded. Oh, no

**_'I-I'm sorry Mew! Ow! Don't hit me!'_** I heard dad cry out. I laughed harder

* * *

><p><strong>{AN} Hello! Thanks for reading! Hope you like and enjoy reading my fics, not just this but others too! Review please!**


End file.
